All That I Am (Prequel To All That You Are)
by snowangel420
Summary: Rated T for self-harm and animal abuse. How did the two soulmates meet? Eret and Becky bump into each other as strangers and their relationship blossoms into something more. But when something is discovered about Eret, can Becky put that aside and still be in a relationship with Eret, Son of Eret, or will it destroy their relationship for good?
1. Chapter 1

All That I Am (Prequel To All That You Are)

**Rated T for self-harm and animal abuse.**

**How did the two soulmates meet?**

**Eret and Becky bump into each other as strangers and their relationship blossoms into something more. But when something is discovered about Eret, can Becky put that aside and still be in a relationship with Eret, Son of Eret, or will it destroy their relationship for good?**

Chapter 1

It's a beautiful Saturday morning. Becky is carrying a cup carrier of coffees for her and her siblings when she bumps into a man who had been jogging and Becky spills her hot chocolate all over him.

"Oh, my gosh! I am so sorry! Here, take some napkins!" Becky hands the man she just bumped into some of her napkins that she's balancing along with the muffins. Working part-time at a coffee shop has its perks: free drinks and discounted muffins.

"I am really sorry, sir! I didn't look where I was going and I should have and..."

"You talk too much." The man says, interrupting her.

"Sorry. I'm not usually like that. I'm usually super quiet, but when I start rambling, I can't stop...and I'm doing it again. I am really sorry."

"It's all right. Just a bit of a stain."

"Do you wanna come over and change? You could borrow one of my dad's shirts. I'd just have to go to his apartment and get one."

The two start walking.

"You live in the same apartment building as your parents?"

"Oh, no, I don't. Not my biological parents. I was adopted by a friend's parents when I was 17. I couldn't find a job and my bio parents didn't want me in their lives, so my friend's parents adopted me."

"Oh. So you work at a coffee shop?"

"Yeah. Part-time. It's not the best job in the world, but it's better than living in a three-bedroom with my adoptive parents and siblings. What do you do?"

"I work with dogs."

"Really? Like at an animal shelter?"

"You could say that."

"Nice. I'm not a big dog person, and, thankfully, no pets in my building. But if you have one, that's fine. Just as long as they're not too big. Little ones I'm okay with, but big dogs still make me nervous. Oh, here we are. Hey, Ted." Becky says, waving to her doorman.

"Hey, Becky." Ted smiles at her as he opens the door for her and the man.

"New boyfriend?"

"Oh, no, Ted. I just spilled hot chocolate on him." Becky says, blushing a bit.

The two go to the elevator and go up to the fifth floor.

"I'll let you into my apartment and go give these to my brother and sister and get a shirt."

"All right, then. So, your name is Becky?"

"Yeah. Not the best nickname I could've picked for myself, but I picked it and it stuck." Becky opens her apartment door and goes into the eat-in kitchen to set what's left of her drink down and her blueberry muffin.

"Make yourself at home. I'll be right back." Becky turns and sees her sister.

"Ruffnut! What are you doing here?"

"I heard you were home."

"Here are your drinks and muffins. Hey, do you have one of Dad's old shirts I could borrow or maybe have?"

"Yeah. Why? You getting into painting again?..." It's then Ruffnut notices a shirtless man in Becky's apartment.

"Oh, my...Me likey."

Becky turns and sees what her sister is staring at.

"Ruffnut, you have a boyfriend. But this is...I'm sorry, what's your name?"

"Oh, I'm Eret, son of Eret."

"Ruffnut." Becky says, looking at her sister.

Ruffnut is still staring at him.

"Hmm?"

"A shirt? Please? Now?"

Ruffnut nods and walks out of the door dreamily.

"Sorry about her. She's a pain sometimes. Can I get you anything?"

"No, thank you."

"Okay. I'm gonna go change real fast. Get out of my work clothes." Becky goes into her room and tries to find something suitable to wear.

"Okay. I have a hot shirtless guy in my apartment. I have a hot shirtless guy in my apartment...I have a hot shirtless guy in my apartment! Ha! Too weak to handle myself out there, huh, biological father of mine? Well, tell that to my clumsiness!" Becky says to herself in her mirror. She snaps out of her trance after she clumsily bumps her knee and changes into jeans and a nice-ish top. But not too nice. She doesn't want to try too hard.

She walks back out of her room and back into the kitchen. She finds Eret looking through a scrapbook.

"Hey."

"Hey. Sorry, I just saw it and..."

"It's fine. I like to look at it sometimes. Remind myself of happier times with my biological parents."

"You were a small baby. How old are you, by the way?"

"I'm 22."

"Really? I'm 27."

"Oh. I know, I know. I'm supposed to like looking 12 when I'm really not. But that's not the way I see it. And I hate it when people say that."

"I will not say it then."

"Thanks."

"Are you talking about your fear?"

Becky turns and sees her sister holding a shirt.

"No, I'm not." Becky says, snatching the shirt out of her sister's hands and handing it to Eret.

"You should tell him. So he won't accidentally say it and spark a panic attack."

"Ruffnut..."

"I'm gone. I'm not even here." Ruffnut turns and leaves, closing the door behind her.

"Your fear?" Eret asks, putting on the shirt.

"It's also my trigger word. I'd rather explain it than say it. Promise you won't make fun of me?"

"Why would I make fun of you for being afraid of something?"

Becky explains her fear to Eret. Afterwards, there is an awkward silence.

"Well, it's an unusual fear, but nothing to be made fun of."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome. So why did your biological parents kick you out of their lives?"

"Well, I couldn't find a job and my father was sick of my bugging him about his alcoholism. And..." Becky hesitates, not sure whether to show a complete stranger her battle scars.

"And?"

"And...I just wanted him to stop drinking so he could live a better life."

"That's a good reason to stop drinking...I won't keep you. I need to get home anyway."

"All right."

Becky sees Eret to the door.

"So, do you think I could call you?"

"Why?"

"So I can return the shirt."

"You can keep it, you know."

"I know. I just want an excuse to see you again."

"How about dinner then? I can cook."

"That sounds perfect."

"Friday at 7?"

"Friday at 7." Eret winks at her and leaves. Becky closes the door behind him and squeals. She has a date! Her first date since the 10th grade!

There's a knock on her door. Becky composes herself and opens the door. It's Eret.

"I forgot to ask you for your number."

"Oh, right. Um...hold that thought." Becky goes over to a drawer and gets out a sticky note and writes her number down. She hands it to Eret and he writes his number down.

"So, I will see you Friday at 7?" Eret asks.

"Yes, you will. Chicken okay?"

"Chicken sounds perfect."

Eret winks at her again and leaves.

Becky scrambles for her cookbooks to find the perfect chicken recipe, as Friday is the day after tomorrow.

There's another knock at her door.

"Who is it?"

"It's your brother and sister!"

Becky opens the door, cookbook in hand, and Ruffnut and Tuffnut come in to find even more cookbooks strewn across the dining room.

"Chicken Parmasean?"

"Chicken with potatoes?"

"Chicken with herbs and a twist of lemon? Sis, are you cooking for that guy Ruffnut told me about?" Tuffnut asks.

Becky puts the book down and looks at her sister.

"I can't help it, okay? He's hot." Ruffnut says.

"As a matter of fact, I am. On Friday. At 7."

"Friday?" Tuffnut asks.

"At 7?" Ruffnut asks.

"Yeah...I know it's bowling night, but come on. Please? You're the ones trying to set me up with the shoe and concession guys at the bowling alley."

"Fine. But if it doesn't work out, you owe us."

"Fine."

The twins leave and Becky decides on the chicken with herbs and twist of lemon.

She writes down the ingredients and decides to go get them a few hours before the date.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It's Friday afternoon and Becky has asked her boss for the night off.

"Please? I have a dinner to prepare."

"I thought you always went bowling with your siblings."

"I do. We do. Please? I always have Friday nights off. Why should this be any different?"

"Because we're short-staffed. Amelia just had her baby and both her and her husband need the time off."

"Please. Just one night and I'll work double shifts for the next few weeks. You don't even have to pay me overtime."

"I have a thought: how about I don't pay you at all?"

"What?"

"You heard me. You're fired."

"For not working one night?"

"Get out."

"Fine. The muffins had too many blueberries anyway." Becky leaves after taking off her apron.

She goes to the store after leaving the coffee shop. Her now-ex-boss couldn't ruin her first date she's had in years...technically it's Becky's first date, period.

After getting the ingredients, she goes home and starts to prepare the chicken with herbs and a twist of lemon.

Meanwhile, with Eret...

_Smack!_

"You said you'd pick up 5 strays a day. You only picked up three and one of them was a Chihuahua!" Drago Bludvist, a big man with attitude, gives Eret another punch.

"Drago, that Chihuahua gave me quite a fight. He'll do perfectly in the ring." Eret says.

"He'd be destroyed in seconds. You can forget about having the weekend off."

Drago walks off after giving Eret another punch.

Eret shakes his head, apologizing to God and to Becky.

"Okay. Chicken is ready. Drinks are ready. Dress looks good. Makeup, not trying too hard. Hair is perfect. Ish." Becky says, looking at her hair in the mirror.

There's a knock on Becky's door. She goes over to the door, ready to welcome Eret back into her home, only to find her siblings.

"What are you guys doing here? He'll be here in...any minute." Becky says, looking at the clock.

"Mom made dessert." Ruffnut says, handing Becky a chocolate cake.

"You told Mom and Dad?"

"Dad wanted to know where his shirt went and Ruffnut here was more than happy to tell him." Tuffnut says.

"Can you thank Mom for me?"

"Sure."

"Thanks. Now, I don't mean to be rude, but please leave. Eret could come up at any minute."

"Okay, okay."

The twins leave.

Becky goes and sits at the table, candelight ready.

And she waits.

It's 6:55 and Eret still hasn't shown up.

7:15. No Eret.

7:45. No Eret.

Becky ends up eating the chicken alone with romantic music playing in the background.

Her cell phone buzzes and Becky picks it up, hoping it's Eret with an explanation.

"I know you're on your date, but please! I need your help! The coffee grinder's backed up again and only you can fix it, Becky! I'll hire you back and pay you overtime!" Becky's ex-boss, Veronica, says.

Becky inwardly groans.

"He never showed up...I'm on my way." Becky says.

She puts the leftovers and the cake in the fridge, blows out the candles, changes into her work uniform (which she was supposed to get dry-cleaned before she turned in) and heads to The Bean Scene.

**(Probably already a coffee shop name, I know)**

It's Monday morning.

Becky is working at the coffee shop to help out.

"Hi, can I get a low-fat mocha latte to go?"

Becky looks up and sees it's Eret.

"Oh, it's you. That'll be 3.50. Coming right up. On time. Hot and ready. Prepared with love. Like the chicken with herbs and a twist of lemon on Friday night I ended up eating alone." Becky asks as she prepares the drink after Eret pays her.

"Yeah, about that. I am so sorry. I got held up at work."

"You could've called."

"I left my cell at home."

"Could've used another phone."

Eret stays silent as Becky finishes preparing the drink.

"Please, I'll make it up to you. Dinner at my place. I'll even cook. Saturday night." Eret says.

Becky looks to Veronica, who nods.

"Fine. But blow me off again and we're through." Becky says, handing Eret his coffee.

"Fine. This is really good coffee." Eret says, irritably but enjoying the coffee.

"Thank you. It's my specialty." Becky says, irritable as well.

"Good to know. I'll be sure to leave you a big tip."

"Thank you for your patronage."

"You're welcome!"

Eret leaves after leaving Becky a $5 tip.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It's Saturday night and Becky is almost at Eret's address.

She rings the buzzer.

"Who is it?" Eret asks.

"It's Becky!"

"Come on up!"

Becky goes up to Eret's apartment and knocks on the door. Eret soon opens it.

"Welcome. Well, don't you look ravishing. And is that a cake?"

"Thank you. So do you. And I used my adoptive mom's recipe." Becky says. She's wearing a knee-length purple dress and black heels.

Eret is wearing a suit and tie.

"Sparkling cider?" Eret asks.

"Thank you. You remember that I don't drink." Becky says, taking the drink after putting the cake in the fridge.

"Of course I do. Cheers."

"Cheers. So what's for dinner?"

"Chicken with herbs and a twist of lemon."

"Really?"

"Really. Right this way."

The two sit down to the candlelit dinner.

"So, how long have you been working at the coffee shop?" Eret asks.

"Since I was 21. I frequented the coffee shop and they offered me a job and I accepted."

"Nice."

"How long have you been working at the shelter?"

"A few years."

"Any cats?"

"Nope. Just dogs."

"Hmm. Okay. This is really good."

"Thank you. I might've taken a picture of the recipe when you were changing the day we met."

"You knew you weren't gonna be able to show up?" Becky asks.

"No. It just sounded good."

"Oh. Okay."

Dinner soon ends and Becky and Eret settle on the couch and watch Wheel Of Fortune.

"You know, when I came to America, this show was a bit confusing at first. Now I've grown to like it."

"I love judging Vanna's dresses. It's so much fun. Jeopardy is my favorite. I love guessing the answers...well, the questions."

The two laugh and look at each other.

"Look, Becky. I'm really sorry about last Friday night."

"It's okay. If you say you got held up at work, you got held up at work. No big deal. I actually got fired for wanting to do something other than bowling with my siblings last Friday night. But when you never showed up, Veronica called me and said she needed my help fixing the coffee grinder again and that she'd give me my job back. So I accepted."

"Well, I promise I will never stand you up again."

"I'll hold you to it." Becky settles in Eret's arms.

She soon falls asleep. Eret sees this and pulls the blanket from the couch and wraps it on her, rubbing her shoulder. It's then he notices her scars.

"Becky?"

"Hmmm?" Becky asks, half-asleep.

"What are these?"

"What's what?"

"These scars?" Becky's eyes flutter open.

"I never meant for you to see those, Eret." Becky says, pulling the blanket around her arms.

"Love, they're nothing to be ashamed of. They're your battle scars. _You_ are nothing to be ashamed of."

Becky sits up, a few tears falling down her cheeks.

"Hey, hey. I didn't mean to make you cry." Eret says, wiping away Becky's tears.

"It was my father."

"Shhhhh. You don't have to explain." Eret says, tucking a piece of hair behind Becky's ear.

"Yes, I do. I owe you an explanation. His drinking and pressure to get a job just got so overwhelming that I started cutting myself. I was planning on killing myself and the Thorston twins - my brother and sister - noticed that something was off about me and they confronted me. They told their parents and they took me in and adopted me into their family."

"Oh, honey. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Eret wraps his arms around her and holds her close.

A few silent minutes pass.

"If you ever need to talk to me about anything, let me know, okay?"

Becky nods.

"Thank you for listening."

"You're welcome."

"Hey, you've seen where I work. Can I see where you work?"

"Um...that's not such a good idea. I mean, you don't like big dogs, so..."

"They'll be in cages, and you'll protect me, wont you, Eret?"

"Of course, Becky. All right. Why don't I pick you up after you get off work and we go see where I work?"

"Sounds like a plan. You know what also sounds like a good plan?"

"What?"

"That cake I brought. You wouldn't happen to have any ice cream, would you?"

"As a matter of fact, I do." Eret says, smiling at Becky.

The two get up, get the cake and ice cream and eat their dessert.

**(If you're wondering, Becky had given away the cake her adoptive mom made to work for the customers)**

Soon, Becky sees that it's getting late.

"I'd better get home."

"Really? What's the rush?"

"Well...I guess I just don't really have anywhere else to go. All right, I'll stay. But I don't believe in sleeping together till marriage."

"That's my belief, too. I take the couch, you take my bed." Becky and Eret smile at each other.

"Oh, no, Eret. I couldn't."

"I insist."

"Okay. Thanks."

"You're welcome."

For when Eret takes Becky to work with him:

"Since you're not a fan of big dogs and that's what we house, I've decided to show you my office space."

"What is that smell? It smells like rotting flesh." Becky says.

"That would be the, uh, Chinese food that we had a few days ago." Eret says.

"Okay..."

"Who is this?"

Becky and Eret turn and see Drago Bludvist.

"Drago! This is Becky, my girlfriend. Becky, this is my boss, Drago Bludvist."

"Hi." Becky says, politely.

"Hi. Uh, Eret, I need to speak with you." Eret nods and follows his boss out.

"Honey, I'll be right back." Eret says. Becky nods and slumps down in a chair.

With Eret and Drago...

"Why did you bring her here?"

"Look, Drago, I know it was a mistake bringing her here, but what else was I supposed to do? She wanted to see where I work since I see where she works."

"If she looks into this..."

"She won't. I know she won't. Look, Drago, I've got her fooled. She thinks that this is an animal shelter. She will never find out the truth. She's not smart enough to figure it out."

"Let's hope so. You've still got a quota to fill."

"I'll drop her off at home, then get seven, no, _ten_ strays. No matter how long it takes me."

"Good boy. Now go. We wouldn't want certain people wandering around." Drago says.

Eret nods and he gets Becky and they leave.

"So, what did your boss want?"

"Oh, he was just complimenting me on how pretty you are and how well I've been doing at work." Eret says, quickly.

When Becky figures out the truth...

Becky is at home, curious about where she's heard the name Drago Bludvist before. She looks it up on the computer and sees that he was arrested for dog fighting years ago, but got out early for good behavior. Rumors say that he might be having illegal dog fights again, but there's no evidence.

Becky finds a recent article online about Drago.

"Drago Bludvist has hired a new worker to find strays for his line of business. No one will say what his line of business is, but we believe it will do the community some good, getting stray dogs off the streets and into loving homes."

Becky somehow stumbles onto the company's website and sees the recent security cameras. Becky sees a tiny Chihuahua entering the ring against a Beagle.

Within minutes of the fight, the Chihuahua is destroyed, but the Beagle is not unharmed. Becky stops the video as soon as she sees what's going on.

She clicks on a video from the day she and Eret went there.

She sees the conversation between Eret and Drago.

"Why did you bring her here?" Drago asks.

"Look, Drago, I know it was a mistake bringing her here, but what else was I supposed to do? She wanted to see where I work since I see where she works."

"If she looks into this..."

"She won't. I know she won't. Look, Drago, I've got her fooled. She thinks that this is an animal shelter. She will never find out the truth. She's not smart enough to figure it out." Becky gasps and blinks back tears.

"Let's hope so. You've still got a quota to fill."

"I'll drop her off at home, then get seven, no, _ten_ strays. No matter how long it takes me."

"Good boy. Now go. We wouldn't want certain people wandering around." Drago says.

Eret goes off in one direction, Drago in another.

The video ends and Becky just sits in her chair, feeling stupid for trusting - and even falling in love with - Eret.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Becky is on her couch, contemplating about what to do; she'd need evidence to turn Drago in.

There's a knock on her door. Becky wipes her eyes, puts down her bowl of ice cream and goes to the door. It's Eret.

"Hi. I've called you like five times. Did your phone die? Are you okay?"

"No, my phone is working fine. And so is my brain."

"What?"

"Get in here. You've got some explaining to do." Becky grabs Eret's arm and drags him into her apartment.

"All right, what did I do?"

"Where do I begin, hmm? Catching strays for illegal dog fighting? Putting them in tiny cages where they bump up against the bars and their flesh has wounds and that is one of the sources of the rotting flesh? This isn't as bad, but telling your boss I'm not smart enough to figure it out? That you've got me fooled? Eret, I trusted you! I even fell in love with you! I was actually dumb enough to trust you!" Becky exclaims.

"I..."

"My mistake."

"You have to give me a chance to explain!"

"Oh, no! I am not listening to anything you have to say!"

"Please, let me explain. Drago raised me since I was 9. My parents were killed by a pack of stray dogs. That's why I accepted the job."

"For revenge? Those animals were hungry."

"Now wait a minute..."

"I'm not saying what they did was right, but they could've been fed with proper dog food. That Chihuhua could've gone to a good home, and that Beagle, too! And yet that Chihuahua was destroyed in minutes and you don't even care! All you care about is money and your job. You actually got me to care about you and I actually thought that you cared about me!"

"I do care about you."

"Oh, please. If you cared about me, you would've told me the truth."

"Look, this is a dangerous line of work, and once you start working, you can't leave."

Becky doesn't respond.

"I was trying to protect you! Look, if you found out what I was doing, something bad would happen to you, and I'd never forgive myself."

"Get out."

"What?"

"Get out. Just get out! I never want to see you again!"

Eret leaves, speechless.

Becky's lip quivers as she closes and locks her door and she runs into her room, heartbroken.

A couple of days pass. Veronica, knowing what a broken heart felt like, is giving Becky a week off, on Veronica's insistence.

There's a knock on Becky's door as Becky is eating take out and watching romantic comedies.

Stupid romantic people in love.

Becky reluctantly gets up from her pillow fort and goes to open the door.

"I'm not in the mood to see anyone."

It's the twins.

"Come on. We've got dessert and some Disney movies. Disney movies always cure a broken heart." Tuffnut says.

"Since when? They always get the perfect happy ending! They find true love and live happily ever after! Life isn't like that! There are no happily ever afters!"

"Sometimes there are." Ruffnut says.

"Not for me." Becky wraps her blanket around her.

"Why are you covering up?"

"It's cold."

"Come on."

"No."

"Let me see."

"No, Tuffnut."

Tuffnut takes the blanket from Becky and sees fresh scars on her arms. Ruffnut almost drops the dessert.

"Oh, sis..." They say together.

Tuffnut wraps his arms around his adoptive sister as she breaks down. Tuffnut helps his sister to the floor.

"He's not worth it, sis. He's not worth it. Shhh. Shhh."

Ruffnut joins the hug after closing the door and locking it and putting the dessert on the table.

A few minutes pass.

"Let's go to your pillow fort, okay?" Ruffnut asks her heartbroken sister. Becky nods and lets her siblings lead her to the pillow fort after Ruffnut grabs the dessert.

"We've got you. No one will get through to you."

"You know what's bad about having a broken heart?" Becky asks.

"What?"

"If I wanna drink, I can."

"Sis..."

"I'm not going to. I've never had any alcohol, but I prefer chocolate over it."

"Well, we've got plenty of chocolate. We've got your favorite dessert: a brownie sundae with extra brownie and extra ice cream." Ruffnut says, handing her sister the dessert.

"You guys are the best." Becky says, leaning against her brother.

"If you need us to do anything, let us know, okay?" Tuffnut asks.

Becky nods as she starts to eat her dessert.

"I don't know why I ordered Chinese. That's what he said the rotting flesh was."

"Sis..."

"And I've lost my appetite."

"I'll go put this in the fridge." Ruffnut says, grabbing the dessert.

"I need it. Please?" Becky asks, her lip quivering.

Ruffnut nods, sitting back down and handing her sister the dessert.

"There you go, sis."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

The three sit in silence as they watch the Disney movies that have little to no romance. Like The Jungle Book, Pinocchio and Alice In Wonderland.

**(The only ones I can think of with little to no romance. I've never seen Pinocchio or Alice In Wonderland [the animated version; I've seen the Johnny Depp version.])  
><strong>  
>After the fourth movie ends, there's a knock at the door.<p>

"I'll get it." Ruffnut says.

She gets up and goes to the door.

It's Mr. Heartbreak Jerkface himself.

"What are you doing here?"

"Can I please speak to Becky? I feel horrible about how things went."

"You should've thought of that before you lied to her."

"I know. I know."

"Hey, where'd you get that black eye?"

"It's what I got for 1) quitting my job, 2) sending all the dogs to no-kill animal shelters where it's guaranteed they'll get a good home, and 3) sending my now-ex-boss to prison. My job and the money I made isn't worth losing the girl of my dreams."

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" Becky asks, walking over to the door.

Eret nods and comes into the door.

"Guys, give us a minute?"

"We won't be far, sis." Tuffnut says.

Becky didn't doubt it. Her siblings leave, closing the door behind them.

"Tell me why I should give you a second chance."

"Because I never meant to hurt you. What I said to my boss, I just said it to get him off my back. To throw him off so he wouldn't think you were onto him. I got this black eye because I care about you. Because I love you. And because I feel like the biggest jerk in the history of jerks. And I'm so sorry. You're not stupid. You're the smartest person I know, and I...I regret everything I've ever done to hurt you. Please, Becky. At least forgive me. You don't even have to take me back." Eret says, looking at Becky with tears in his eyes.

"Eret...I..."

Eret suddenly kisses Becky. Becky is surprised, but soon takes part in the kiss.

A few seconds pass.

"I forgive you. And I'll take you back. And..."

Eret stops her with another kiss.

"I was going to say you were my first kiss." Becky says.

"I was?"

"Yes."

"Thank you for forgiving me and taking me back and letting me be your first kiss."

"You're welcome. The last one wasn't my choice. I've had two boyfriends and they were both in the 10th grade and neither of them ever kissed me and..."

Eret kisses her again.

"You talk too much."

They kiss again.

Soon, they're both out of breath.

"Hi."

"Hi."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A few weeks pass and Eret's eye is healed. He testified against Drago and Drago was convicted of his crimes. He's being sentenced to 10 years without parole.

Eret found a job at a bookstore right next to The Bean Scene.

Around their first monthaversary, Eret surprises Becky with a bouquet of books and she gives him a book of coupons for the coffee shop.

"My gift to you isn't as romantic as yours to me, but now you have an excuse to see me at work and save money." Becky says.

"So it's a win-win." Eret says.

"That it is." The couple kisses as they enter Becky's apartment. They had agreed that, after they got married (if they got married), Eret would move in to Becky's apartment since her adoptive family is so close by.

A few months pass, and Becky and Eret are planning their date; Eret is secretly planning to propose to her during that date.

"So, I was thinking, how about we go see a movie, then go to dinner?" Eret says.

"That sounds perfect. As long as the movie isn't too...gory."

"I'm not really a fan of gory movies myself, so you don't really have to worry about that."

"Good. Romantic comedy okay?"

"Yeah. I hear they're letting people see If I Stay again."

"That's not really a romantic comedy, but I've been wanting to see that."

"It's settled then."

**(I've never seen If I Stay [I really want to, though] so I'll just skip the movie and go straight to dinner)**

~.~

"That was a really good movie." Becky says as they walk out of the theater.

"I'm not one for chick flicks, but that was a good movie. Oh, and I have a surprise for you." Eret says.

"Really? What is it?"

"Look up."

Becky looks up and on the movie title sign thing (no clue what it's called), it says "Rebekah Thorston, will you marry me?"

She turns to Eret and sees he's kneeling with an open ring box.

"I know you've already read the sign, but, Rebekah Thorston, will you marry me?" Eret asks.

Becky nods, looking at Eret with tears in her eyes.

"Yes. Yes, yes, yes! Of course I'll marry you!"

Eret places the ring on Becky's finger and they kiss. People start to applaud.

"Why don't I take your picture in front of the sign?" A blonde-haired young woman asks.

The couple nods as they stand in front of the sign. The young woman takes the picture with Becky's and Eret's phones.

"Thanks...um..."

"Astrid. Hofferson."

"Okay, thanks, Astrid."

"Congratulations, you two!"

"Thanks!" Becky and Eret say. The couple walks off to the Italian restaurant.

"Surprise!" Becky sees her adoptive family and the staff of the restaurant and Veronica. Even Amelia, her husband, and her daughter are there.

"You planned this?" Becky asks her fiancé.

"I did."

"The future Mr. and Mrs. Nordisk, right this way." A server says. The couple follows their server to the table.

"A bottle of sparkling cider has been reserved for you two tonight."

"Thank you." Becky and Eret say.

Becky shows off her ring to her family, boss, and coworkers, then the couple is alone.

"You're crazy, Eret, you know that?"

"About you, yes."

Becky smiles at her fiancé. Their food - spaghetti with meatballs - soon comes and they eat.

A song soon comes on that speaks to the couple: All That You Are by the GooGoo Dolls.

"This is a really good song." Eret says.

"It speaks to me. Like..."

"Like..."

"Like it's our song!" Becky and Eret exclaim.

Eret and Becky smile at each other, then get back to their dinner.

Many months pass. It's a few days before the wedding takes place. Becky is helping Eret organize her apartment to make room for his stuff when there's a knock a the door. Hoping it's her sister dropping off her bridal gown, Becky goes to open the door. It's Becky's biological parents.

"What are you doing here?"

"We heard you were engaged."

"Yeah. So what are you doing here?"

"Where is he?"

"Who, my fiancé? He's just moving stuff around."

Eret comes up to his fiancée and sees it's her biological parents.

"Hi. I'm Eret, son of Eret. Your biological daughter's fiancé."

"Ix-nay on the iological-bay." Becky mutters to Eret.

"Orry-say." Eret whispers to her.

"Yes, we are her biological parents. We were wondering if we're invited to the wedding."

"If you haven't gotten an invitation or a save-the-date, then sorry, you're not." Becky says.

"But we're your parents!" Becky's biological father says.

"Love, why don't you go approve the furniture arrangement?" Eret asks Becky, sensing her nerves. Becky shakily nods and goes into the living room.

"Listen, because of what you put her through, she doesn't want you there. Our wedding day is supposed to be a happy day in a few days, and we'll not have you mucking it up for us, especially her."

"Maid of honor coming through!" Becky sees her sister with her wedding gown.

"Oh, hey, Ruffnut, come on in." Becky and Ruffnut go into Becky's bedroom to try on the gown.

"You're not living together already, are you?" Becky's biological mother asks.

"Oh, no. We have the same beliefs. No sleeping together till after marriage." Eret says.

There's an awkward pause.

"Well, I'd better get back to work." Eret says. Without another, Becky's biological parents leave.

All of a sudden he hears a rip, followed by Becky's scream. Eret runs down the hall and sees his fiancée talking to her sister.

"Ruffnut, I told you the dress was too tight. This is all my fault. I should've measured myself better."

"Look, I'll get Mom to fix it, okay?"

Becky nods.

"I'm sorry if I'm acting like Bridezilla."

"You're not. I promise." Ruffnut rubs her sister's shoulder. Becky goes into the bathroom to change.

"Is everything all right, Ruffnut?" Eret asks.

"Just a little wardrobe malfunction. It'll be fixed by Friday." Ruffnut says.

"Is she okay?" Eret asks, concerned for his fiancée.

"I'm fine, Eret. Nothing my adoptive mom's sewing skills can't handle." Becky says, stepping out of the bathroom and handing the Belle-style gown to her sister.

"I'd better get this home so my mom can let the seams out a little and fix the rip." Ruffnut says, putting the gown back in its bag. She leaves and the couple are left in silence.

"You didn't have to do that." Becky says.

"Do what?" Eret asks.

"Stand up for me in front of my parents."

"You were shaking like a leaf, love. I had to do something."

"Well, thank you."

"You're welcome."

Soon, their wedding day is upon them. Ruffnut comes over early with their mom and the fixed bridal gown.

"Knock, knock. Is the bride ready to get up?"

"I'm tired, but yes. I'm up."

Soon, Becky is at the church, in her bridal gown and veil, ready to be escorted down the aisle by her adoptive dad. Tuffnut is the best man.

But things soon turn sour when Becky's biological father shows up after everyone but the bride is in the sanctuary.

"What are you doing here?" Becky asks, and is surprised when her father pushes her up against the wall, choking her.

"Now, you listen and you listen good. If you think I'm not here to make a big fuss, you're wrong. I will be the one to escort you down the aisle."

"You're the one who kicked me out of your lives." Becky says, hoarsely.

"That's true. And I don't regret it." Becky's biological father punches her in the nose and drops her. As Becky tries to regain her breath, her biological father walks off. Becky puts her hand to her nose and it comes back bloody.

Becky's adoptive dad sees his adoptive daughter and runs to her.

"Sweetheart, what happened?"

"Eret. I need Eret." Becky says, hoarsely.

Becky's adoptive dad nods and runs into the sanctuary.

"Eret! Come quick. She needs you."

Eret nods and runs down the aisle and out the door and sees his bride on the floor in tears with a bloody nose and a handprint on her neck.

"Baby, what happened?" Eret asks, kneeling down next to his wife-to-be.

"It was my father. He said he was gonna make a big fuss and that he's gonna be the one to walk me down the aisle."

Becky breaks down and Eret doesn't hesitate to hold her close.

"Shhh. Shhh. I'm here, Becky. I'm here. I'm right here, darling. I'll fix this. I promise." Eret kisses his bride-to-be's forehead and continues to hold her close.

She pulls away and sees she's gotten blood and makeup on her groom's tux.

"Eret, your tux."

"It doesn't matter. You are more important. Can I get a tissue, please?" Becky's adoptive dad hands Eret a few tissues. Becky thinks he's going to try to clean the mess off of his tux, but he dabs at Becky's eyes and nose.

"I love you, no matter how ridiculous you look." Eret says.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. Does your nose still hurt?"

"A little bit. Is it still bleeding?"

"Not so much anymore. You wanna relax for a few more minutes or are you ready to become my wife?"

"I've been ready to become your wife." Becky says, smirking.

"All right. Let me help you up." Eret helps his wife-to-be stand up and they get up together.

"Mr. Thorston, I know it's tradition for the father of the bride to escort down the aisle, but do you think we could both escort her? I know I'm the groom and all, but I really don't want to leave her." Eret says.

"That sounds fine with me, Eret. As long as your bride-to-be is okay with it."

"I'm fine with it."

"All right, then."

Becky links her arms into Eret's and her adoptive dad's arms and they enter the sanctuary. They walk down the aisle.

Becky kisses her adoptive dad on the cheek after he lifts the veil. Eret guides her to the altar.

"We are gathered here today to witness the joining of Rebekah Thorston and Eret Nordisk."

"Skip the objections." Eret whispers.

The minister nods and soon he asks Becky and Eret to face the congregation.

"It's my great pleasure to announce for the very first time: Mr. and Mrs. Eret Nordisk. You may kiss your bride."

Becky and Eret kiss and they walk down the aisle as husband and wife.

They soon get to the reception hall, which is decorated with blue and purple decorations.

A three-tier cake is off to the side with decorative flowers.

Soon, the rest of the guests arrive and the bride and groom dance to "All That You Are".

"You look beautiful." Eret tells his wife.

"Thank you. Look, Eret, about earlier..."

"Babe, don't. It wasn't your fault. How's your nose?"

"It's better."

Suddenly, Becky faints and Eret catches her.

"I need a doctor!" Eret says.

Luckily, Becky's adoptive mom is a doctor and comes over.

"We need to get her to a hospital. Just in case."

Eret takes his wife in his arms and the rest of the Thorstons follow them.

Eret stays with his wife as long as they let him.

Soon, Becky wakes up.

"Eret?"

"Shhh. I'm here, honey."

"What happened?"

"You fainted. They ran some tests and you lost quite a bit of blood from the punch your father gave you. Other than that, you're okay. Just a teeny bit anemic." Eret says, stroking his wife's hair.

"When can I go?"

"Soon, sweetheart. When you get your energy back up. Some crackers and apple juice and we'll see how you feel in the morning." Becky looks up and sees her adoptive mom.

"Hey, Mom."

"Hey, sweetie. How are you feeling?"

"A bit dizzy."

"Just relax. You'll be okay. Eret, keep an eye on her."

Eret nods and Dr. Lily Thorston leaves.

Becky soon falls asleep after eating and Eret keeps a close eye on his wife.

The next morning, Becky wakes up and sees her husband watching her.

"Good morning, Mrs. Nordisk."

"Good morning, Mr. Nordisk. I'm sorry our reception didn't go perfectly."

"It's all right. What matters is that you're okay." Eret says, stroking his wife's hair.

"We paid so much for it though."

"Shhh. Don't worry about it, love."

Soon, Becky and Eret go home.

"Surprise!" Becky and Eret jump as they see their friends and family standing in their apartment. The cake is waiting untouched, and a space has been cleared for the dances.

"Well, if you're up for it, shall we dance?" Eret asks.

"Hold me tight?"

"I won't loosen my grip unless you tell me to." Eret says.

The two dance to their song.

"I was so worried about you last night." Eret says, holding his wife close to him.

"Thanks for worrying."

"It's my job." Eret kisses his wife's forehead.

The song ends and the father-daughter and mother-son dances take place.

The newlyweds cut the cake then the guests leave the couple in their apartment.

"All right, Mrs. Nordisk. Are you ready to go to bed?" Eret asks.

"I am, Mr. Nordisk." Becky says.

Eret carries his bride into their room and, well, I'm sure you know the rest.

A few weeks later, Eret wakes up to the sound of someone getting sick. He bolts up, realizing it's his wife, and runs to the bathroom.

Without a word, Eret goes into the bathroom and holds Becky's hair back for her and rubs her back.

Soon, Becky leans on her husband.

"You all right, darling?"

"I'm not sure."

"Have you taken a pregnancy test?"

"You think that's what it is? Morning sickness?"

"I hope so. Know why? Cuz then we'll know it's normal. Why don't I go get you one from the drug store, okay?"

"Thanks."

"You're welcome. Why don't we just sit here for a while before I go, okay?"

"Okay."

Soon, Eret leaves his wife in their apartment with ginger ale and toast as he goes to the drug store.

It takes him a few minutes to find the right pregnancy test, but he eventually finds it. He also picks up two Musketeers bars. One for him, one for his wife.

"Hi. Did you find everything you were looking for today?" Katie, the cashier says.

"Yes, I did. Thank you."

"A pregnancy test?"

"It's not for me, obviously. It's for my wife. She has terrible morning sickness. At least that's what we're hoping it is."

"You are going to go to the doctor if the test is positive for a test to make sure, right?"

"Yes, yes. Of course. Thank you for the advice." Eret says as he takes the bag.

"Hopeful congratulations!"

"Thank you! Have a nice day!"

"You, too!"

Eret goes home to find his wife asleep, the toast all but untouched. He looks at Becky with concern and strokes her hair as she sleeps.

She wakes up.

"Eret?"

"Hey. Did I wake you?"

"No. I wasn't sleeping."

Eret gives her a look.

"Maybe I was a little bit. Did you get it?"

"One pregnancy test for you, love. And, as a treat, a Musketeers bar."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. But you have to eat something else first. How about I fix you some chicken noodle soup?"

Becky nods.

"I'm sorry. I'm just...scared and worried and a whole mess of emotions and..." Eret caresses her cheek and wipes away a tear.

"Shhhh. I know you're scared. But we are in this together, honey. All right?"

"All right. I'm gonna go take the test."

"And I will go fix the soup."

"How are you not nervous?"

"I am. Trust me, I really am. But I'm trying to be strong for your sake. I love you so much, Becky."

"I love you, too, Eret."

Becky disappears into the bathroom to take the test as Eret prepares the soup.

A few minutes later, Becky comes out of the bathroom.

"Honey?" Becky asks, approaching her husband.

"Hmm? What is it, love?" Eret asks, putting down the pot of soup and looking at his wife.

"I'm pregnant."

The End


End file.
